


Mistletoe

by Blue_Storm (Spillz)



Series: Zutara Month 2016 [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Mistletoe, Zutara Month, Zutara Month 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9119545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spillz/pseuds/Blue_Storm
Summary: Zuko is poisoned by a plant famed for bringing lovers together, that reputation proves to be well earned.





	

The effects of any poisoning vary depending on how much a person is exposed to it, in what way the toxin is administered, and of course what poison was used. Zuko had been poisoned three times in his life, and the only reason he was still here to be poisoned now was because the ambassador for the Southern Water Tribe happened to be a healer.

 

“Uncle Iroh says he’s very sorry, but he mixed up the leaves in his new blend. It wasn’t West Earth Kingdom mountain fruit, it was a poison called mistletoe” Katara read from the scroll that had arrived by emergency messenger just moments earlier.

 

Zuko probably would have lost his temper if his vision would stop blurring enough for him to focus on anything. He was immensely grateful that Katara was here, he didn’t want to feel this way for any longer than necessary. 

 

Of course, he was grateful for Katara’s presence even when he was well. She was probably the only real, genuine friend he had in the whole Fire Nation, and sometimes it felt like she was the only person on his side.

 

A servant girl arrived with a dish of yellow paste that Katara thanked her for, before mixing it into a teacup.

“At least we know it wasn’t an assassin this time, just Iroh,” Katara smiled, passing Zuko the tea she had mixed “I like the new tea maker, I’m glad she’s not a secret agent”

“She would have been an excellent one if she was,” Zuko said, taking a sip from his cup, before spitting it back out right away. “What are you trying to do to me? That was awful! What happened to glowing hands and soothing water?” He yelled, a grimace flashing over his features. The “Tea” had been some heinous combination of bitter, salty, and spicy that didn’t feel like it would ease his symptoms.

“You need to vomit out whatever poison might still be in your stomach before I even bother, or the damage will just continue.” She said sternly. Zuko glared at her but took another, far more reluctant, sip of his awful tea. Approximately 4 minutes later he was retching into a basin while Katara rubbed his back.

“How are you feeling?” She asked, placing a hand on his forehead

“How do you think?” he asked, in reality, he could be worse, Katara’s hands on his damp forehead were cool and comforting and, despite the circumstances, it was nice to spend a free afternoon with her.

“Do you want me to read the rest of your Uncle’s letter? It might distract you”

Instead of replying with a bitter “I don’t want to hear anything else from my uncle” Zuko threw up again and groaned a vague protest, so Katara started reading:

 

“Nephew, I’m sure that in this time of pain the last thing you want to hear are an old man’s proverbs”

“He’s right” Zuko muttered 

“So” Katara went on, choosing to overlook his interruption “I have chosen instead to send an Earth kingdom legend”

“Not exactly what I want to hear either” Zuko interrupted again, Katara sent a half-hearted glare his way.

“Throw up or shut up,” Katara said before beginning to read again “The plant that I confused with the delicious mountain fruit is one famed throughout the kingdom for its effects on young lovers- are you feeling loved up Zuko?” She asked pulling his hair back from his face as he vomited again.

“Trust me, love is the last thing on my mind, right now,” He said, taking a sip of water, but now that love had been mentioned he couldn’t help but consider it. His love life had been pretty lacklustre in the past few years, and these days he only really spent time on work or with Katara. 

 

“According to this if you hold mistletoe above your lover’s head they have to kiss you or it’s impolite” Katara read

“Why wouldn’t they just kiss you anyway you were lovers?” Zuko asked

“I think it’s kinda cute, like an excuse to make a move,” Katara said, taking a jar of water from the servant girl who had returned to the room.

“It’s dumb. If you like someone just tell them,” Zuko said, the urge to vomit had passed and he was eager for the healing to begin.

“Oh sure, it’s that easy” Katara rolled her eyes as she set the basin down. Zuko thought back to his relationships, Jin, Mai, Song, anyone who had been interested in him had just come out and said it.

“It can be.”

“Sorry if I don’t want to take love lessons from a guy who’s married to his job,” Katara teased, but there was a note of honesty to it.

“Do you need love lessons? Is there someone you like?” Zuko asked, in all of their very long conversations, romance rarely came up so he had assumed Katara was just happy on her own for now, but from the colour, her cheeks went in response to his question he suddenly realised that wasn’t the case. A tight feeling started to grow in his chest, and he wanted to throw up again.

“I mean, kind of, but it’s hopeless. I’m pretty sure he sees me as a sister.” she faced slightly away from him, her head dropping slightly in defeat. 

“Guys always say that to girls they’re friends with, it’s almost never true.”

“Maybe, but he’s super busy all the time, I doubt he’s even thinking about dating,” she said, untying Zuko’s robe to start the healing.

“If he’s so busy, when do you guys hang out?”

“Surprisingly often, it’s usually late night walks or sparring matches,” she said, pulling some water from a basin to her hands, and Zuko was confused now- he spent most nights with Katara, so when would she have a chance to meet this guy?

“He’s a fire bender?” He asked, trying to narrow down who she could be talking about, there weren’t many fire benders their age in the court.

‘Uh huh, he’s probably the greatest Fire bender I’ve ever seen” she said as her hands began to glow. Zuko frowned, Katara had seen Azula bend, and the Avatar, Katara must have had some serious bias if she thought this guy was better than both of them.

“And he has no idea that you like him?” Zuko asked. Katara smiled and placed one glowing hand on his chest and the other on his stomach. 

“Not a clue,” She said, her eyes not looking to her work, but rather directly into Zuko’s. The healing felt familiar, but the way she looked at him was something entirely new. “And he’s given no inclination that he likes me that back anyway”

“Well, he’s an idiot then. You’re a catch,” Zuko said, softer than before, suddenly very uncertain about everything. His heartbeat quickened as he wracked his brains trying to think who this man could be.

“You’re right,” Katara said, removing her hands from his body and placing them on his shoulders “You are an idiot, but I like you anyway.” 

Zuko was stunned into total silence until Katara placed a soft, lingering, absolutely not platonic kiss on his forehead.

And then everything made sense.

  
  
  



End file.
